We are lost
by honorofthedamned666
Summary: Seifer has been accused of terrible things. Quistis can't forgive him but neither can she let him die. Neither of them have a future or a past. They are lost but can to unlikely people finally find where they belong? And the truth that awaits them?
1. She is lost

-_Quistis pov-_

It's funny isn't it? How a person can seem to be happy and seem like they have everything when in fact they are dying inside. No one would think that of me. No not me. Not 'The Great Quistis Trepe'. After the second sorceress war I was offered my instructors license back. Strangely enough I declined.

"**Why Quistis?" The headmaster looked at me trying to find my reason. Ever with the cols emotionless mask I told him a semblance of the truth, "headmaster I love teaching but... I'm a SEED now. I'll stick with this job. Besides sir I was a mediocre instructor at best."**

'Mediocre'? Yes I guess Seifer had been right all those years. But mediocre or not I still wish he had become a SEED. He and squall were my best students. But now Squall has got Rinoa. I don't hate her. In fact she's one of my best friends but it still hurts. Of course I don't show it. Quistis Trepe shows no feeling toward anything or anyone. Sometimes I wonder who I am. No one knows who I am. Who I really am. I wonder if anyone ever knew that I like to stand at the beach near Balamb for hours or that I actually like to go shopping. I don't think even the Trepies know how much I really hate always being punctual and correct. But what else can I do. The only person who ever treated me like a person instead of 'the ice queen' (which people could at least have the decency to wait until I'm out of the room or at least not in hearing distance to call me that) was Seifer.

Seifer. Damn him. I still can't believe what he did to us but I guess... this was all my fault. If I had paid more attention, if I had just tore my eyes away from Squall for just a second... It's just as much my fault as it is his. I still remember our last battle. Squall and Zell were out cold. It was just me and him. He had the advantage we both knew it.

"**Tell me instructor how does it feel knowing that there is no one who cares for you? No one here to protect you? No one to help you up after you fall?"**

"I feel nothing Seifer. You should know that. Remember you called me the Ice Queen. You can beat me you know. One hit and I'm gone. But I'll leave another scar to match the one on your face before you do."

He attacked me then I had raised my whip to scar him as I had promised but then his eyes changed. He looked like he was sane again. He seemed sad. He stopped then obviously weak. Obviously in need of medical attention. Obviously trying to tell me something but I didn't listen I attacked and in the end he was the one to fall. But sometimes I wonder what he said afterwards. Because what it sounded like could never be what he really said.

Ironically I have now been sent on a mission to find Seifer Almasy and bring him back to the garden were he will finally be put to trial. I can't forgive him I don't know how anyone could. I know I'll be bringing him to his death. I'm packed and ready. At least this will give me something to do. I can't stand being here anymore. Not when everyone is so happy and I'm so alone. Selphie and Irvine were getting married in a few months; Squall and Rinoa got married last spring. Zell and Catherine (the library girl) were hitting it off great. And me... well like I said I don't have anyone. No Quistis Trepe a.k.a 'The Ice Queen' could never love someone.

But still...

She glanced at a set of pictures on her small dresser. The first was a picture taken recently at a party that Selphie had, of course, set up for the garden. Squall and Rinoa were in the center holding each other tightly, Selphie and Irvine were on their right Irvine holding a smiling Selphie in his arms, Zell and Catherine were on their left Catherine was holding a hotdog for the tattooed blond who was trying his hardest to get It from her. Meanwhile she, Quistis Trepe, Stood at the outside of the group a forced smile on her face.

The second was of happier times. It was at the orphanage beside the beach. Squall and Sis were building a sand castle while Zell was punching at a tree for fun. Selphie and Irvine were picking flowers and Quistis and... Seifer funny I never noticed I was with Seifer were sitting by the beach holding hands Quistis obviously having fallen asleep with her head on Seifers shoulder. A lone tear threatened to spill down her cheek but she quickly dried her eyes and went to sleep.

But still... She thought in the moment before sleep took over her consciousness I wonder if I heard him right. Sleep then took her away.

"I never wanted to hurt YOU...Instructor... Sorry"


	2. He is lost

He is lost Seifer POV 

Seifer Almasy gazed at the setting sun. Completely alone. His old arrogance gone, his memories twisted and his heart an emotionless void. He was the Sorceresses knight, her lapdog, he had hurt and killed. He had sacrificed everything all for his romantic dream. A dream that never did come true. He stood tall and handsome, as always, but the sadness and pain in his eyes drove all those away that did not realize who he was. The ones that did know him ran away... screaming.

_What am I suppose to do know? Where can I go? Who am I? And what do I have left?_

Seifer Almasy was a broken man who was lost in his past deeds. In terror of how he was manipulated and controlled. He took three steps to the edge of the cliff. One more and he would tumble into eternity with no one and nothing kind enough to break your fall...

_Who am I? Who cares about me now?_

_"ok then...Good luck Seifer."_

"_who"_

_"you can beat me but before you do I'll leave you another scar."_

"_are_"

"_Seifer no please come back!"_

"_you?"_

_"Well then Seifer Almasy I am instructor ......... and you WILL NOT disrupt my class again. Understood?"_

_"Sure...instructor."_

From the darkness in his mind one name reached him. One thought. He remembered their final battle.

_She was there. Beautiful, tired, cold, but still fighting. He hated it. He wanted it to end. He didn't want to be controlled anymore. He didn't want to hurt her. _"Silly boy you are under my control. You are mine. You will do as I say. You have no escape."_ "No this wasn't my dream!". He was attacking, "NO I'll kill her." And suddenly he was free again she freed him but she still attacked him. HE could feel unconsciousness threatening to overcome him, "I never wanted to hurt YOU...Instructor... Sorry" _

"_Who are you?"_ The name came again. He had to find her. He needed to know who he was and ...what he'd done.

Seifer Almasy stepped away from the cliff and back to where he had come from. He didn't know the name of the place but it was cold and the monsters were strong but his Hyperion was stronger. He'd find her.

"_I am instructor Quistis Trepe..."_

_"Quistis."_


	3. suprises

Quistis POV

Stupid. Stupid. Quistis how could you be so stupid? Did that really happen? Did it? Did Squall just? And did I really...

**Two days ago**

"_**Quistis before you go I have to tell you something. Let's go for a walk."**_

**Squall seemed tense. Nervous. Quistis wasn't use to this. As she walked out she noticed Rinoa glancing their way with a hurt expression on her face.**

"_**Quistis after you finish this mission I wanted to know if you would... marry me."**_

**Talk about shock. But she wasn't happy. She should be happy. She wanted to be happy. **_Rinoa._ **_"Squall why are you asking me this? You are with Rinoa. You love her. Your married for Hynes sake." "I know it's just that she's not... I love her and I have no intention of letting her go it's just I want to know what it's like to marry someone who doesn't act like a kid all the time." _Quistis shook her head, "_You don't love me Squall..." _He interrupted, "_But you love me. I know you do. You have for years."_ He kissed her then. Full on the lips trying to demand entry. She wanted to let him in but... it was more than she wanted to want to let him in. She pulled away, "_I don't love you Squall. Not like that. You are my friend. My brother. And it's true I loved you like that once but... I've changed. Ultimecia changed me. These past few years have changed me. I don't love you Squall... I never will."_ He glared at her, "_why?" _Quistis laughed softly pulled away from him and while walking away shouted over her shoulder, "_Because I think I love somebody else."_**

"_Who the hell do I love anyway!?"_

Quistis Trepe who no longer knew who she was or why she was here or who she loved or who loved her in return trudged along in the snow fighting monsters and exhaustion heading to the one place that she thought Seifer might go...

Seifer POV

Lunatic Pandora

The name just seemed to pop into his head as he reached it.

"She's here. NO. I'm not ready yet. I should just watch. Make sure she stays ok until..." 

He didn't finish the thought.

Quistis did not notice the shadow that was following her. She had been there for 3 days and had seen no sigh of Seifer and she was running out of supplies. Thankfully she hadn't faced any strong monsters yet like a malboro.

And of course a Malboro shows up...

Twin thoughts run through the minds of Seifer and Quistis, "_Oh SHIT!"_

Quistis began attacking the malboro. Her movements fast, agile and accurate but not doing much damage. Suddenly the malboro lashed out and struck her. Her whip went flying to... right behind the malboro, "_Just my luck"_

"_**Should I go help?"**_

Silently Quistis prepared to call forth one of her GF's,_ "let's see... Shiva no it's already cold here. Leviathan... same problem. Uh Bahamut damn I don't have him I guess.. Argh Damn You Squall I'm going to kill you for not letting me bring along IFRIT!!!!!! Chill Trepe uh oh good I have Diablo."_

Quistis concentrated on summoning the stubborn devil, "_Come Diablo I need your help." "Why Ice Queen do you need help?" "damn it Diablo you sound just like Seifer. Come on I need your help." "Why? You'll tell Shiva your problems but not me. Tell me why and I will help." "you and Seifer would have gotten along great. And I... I can't do it on my own. Not when I have nothing and no one. The only person I have is the one I'm looking for and that is to bring him to his death, most likely." _

In a burst of darkness Diablo came forth dealing a grand total of 9,999 damage but the Malboro was still alive. _"Please Diablo one more..."_ A malboro tentacle lashed out at her and she could feel herself begin to lose consciousness. _"I'm dead. No one will care"_ As the world began to lose focus she saw a flurry of movement from her left and a gray trench coat, "_Seifer?"_

Seifer POV 

**He saw as the demon dragged the world into darkness or at least the surrounding area. Before it left he saw the demon "**_Diablo_**" look at him. It almost seemed to be judging him and then it nodded and disappeared. The monster was still there. He saw Quistis fall and then he saw what would happen, "_No! No more dying!" _ Seifer rushed to the fallen woman who gazed at him for what seemed like an eternity before her eyes closed. He ran in front of her and sliced the tentacle, which would have killed the girl, in half. "I can't kill it." Then the snow stopped and it began to rain Seifer looked around him and saw a knight riding a six-legged horse and holding a sword that must have been twice Seifer's size and probably three times his weight, with one hand... "Odin" Seifer whispered to himself. The creatures looked at him and then at the girl seeming to say grab her and move. Seifer did as told and the rider and his horse ran to the monster and cut it in half. The rider looked at him and suddenly a memory came floating back to him, "**_GF's usually do not show any interest or affection towards their users. Most times they will not even acknowledge their masters existence and they hardly ever speak with their masters will junctioned. Know... Seifer. Seifer wake up. SEIFER!"** "Huh what instructor?"** "Seifer Almasy you will..."_** "Do you... why/" The GF nodded towards Quistis again and it disappeared. Grabbing her gear and Quistis he began the long trek back to the nearest town. **

... "_Seifer?"_


	4. Sorceress and Hyperion?

Honorofthedamned: I know this one's short and it's been a while but school and all. Private school is HELL!!!   
"Seifer?" Seifer POV 

_**Two days and the woman hadn't moved. She hadn't even made a sound. Seifer was worried. Already memories were flooding back to him: the orphanage, garden, ultimacia, Quistis.**_

"_**I'm sorry sir but I can't do anything more for her. I don't think she'll ever make it. I'm sorry to say but I've given up."**_

_**The doctor found himself pushed none to gently against the wall struggling for breath, "Don't you dare tell me there's no hope! Don't you FUCKING DARE! You get her back..." Tears began streaming down his face, "bring Quistis back to me."**_

"Matron no. Please bring Quisty back to me. Matron bring me my friend back Matron PLEASE!!!!!" a young Seifer held onto Matron as for dear life as he watched Quistis new family take her away. He could see her struggling hitting the window calling his name, "Matron!!!! BRING QUiSTIS BACK TO ME PLEASE!!!!"

_**Seifer collapsed crying. The memories cloudy and painful. Full of sadness and despair, "Quistis..."**_

**Quistis PoV**

**Quistis lie there unmoving. Her body cold to the touchy but her mind in a state of unrest.**

'Where am I?" Quistis found herself in the middle of a beautiful field of roses. Roses of all colors. In the distance she could hear a little boy crying. She ran towards the noise hoping to help the child. As she neared him she could see his hair was the golden color of the sun his eyes were piercing green and as he turned to look at her he changed his body growing his features maturing, "...Seifer?" And then the GF's came. They were all there: Diablo, Shiva, Bahamut, Leviathan, Ifrit all of them. They spoke as one sounding like all the voices of the world and like none, "Sorceress it is time. You and Hyperion must now finish the war that began 3 millenia ago. Master, Mistress, please wake up. Evil is approaching and this time no human can stop it."

_Suddenly Quistis felt Someones lips crushed against hers. The feeling was warm and she knew who it was..._

**Seifer stood by the golden haired woman memories flooding his mind. He wanted it to end. He stood there ready to say goodbye. Gently he moved his face closer to hers one thought in his mind, "_Angel_" gently he placed his lips over hers and... She moved. Excited he crushed his lips to hers hoping the contact would bring her back. Her eyes fluttered open and he, so much like a phantom, disappeared.**


End file.
